


Stream Lurker!Vincent

by Skyeec2



Series: Gamer AU [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gamer AU - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Vincent helps his friend work out this whole streaming thing, he doesn't expect to make a habit of it.





	Stream Lurker!Vincent

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Vincent just lurking in Cloud's Streams, being a cryptid mod

When Cloud asks him to help him with something, Vincent agreed immediately, trusting his friend not to lead him astray. He was confused when Cloud sent him the link to something via his phone, clicking onto it with some trepidation.

He breathed a soft sigh of relief when it took him to a sight that showed Cloud on a couch in the middle of the screen, fiddling with a small device at his collar.

“You can type in the chat and I’ll see it,” Cloud said suddenly, voice clearer than it had been on the phone a few moments previous. “Tell me how things look, alright?”

Vincent blinked at the screen of his phone for a moment before opening the chat feature Cloud must have been talking about, staring at it for another quiet moment before typing something in. ‘You appear to be coming through clearly.’

“Good,” Cloud said after a moment of quiet, reading Vincent’s words before responding to them. “As long as I’m not fuzzy or out-of-focus, we should be good.”

‘I can see you without issue.’ Vincent typed, watching as a large grin spread across his friend’s features at his response. He always enjoyed seeing his friend happy, the younger had been through far too much in his life, he deserved everything good thing that came his way after everything. ‘I can also hear everything you are saying.’

“That’s great!” Cloud said with a soft, relieved sigh, slumping a bit where he sat on the couch. “The setup’s a bit of a mess at the moment but I’ll sort it out once I’m sure I’ve got everything right.” What was being displayed on his screen changed suddenly, the box showing Cloud shrunk and moved to the bottom of the screen and a larger black box took up the rest of the space above his friend’s form. Words appeared on the black screen with a distinctive noise, Vincent assumed that meant that something was starting up, confirmed a moment later when  a safety warning appeared on the black screen before being replaced by a title page displaying two cartoony dragons and a multitude of bubbles.

The theme music was bright, cheerful and uplifting. Vincent liked it.

‘I can see the new screen.’ He informed Cloud, watching as the other nodded in response, shifting to a more comfortable position in his chair.

The next half hour passed in a similar manner; Cloud would attempt something and Vincent would inform him if he’d been successful or not, repeating a few moments later when Cloud either attempted to fix the issue or moved onto a new topic. It was a surprisingly decent way to spend the afternoon, helping Cloud with his testings, he informed Cloud that he would be happy to help again in the future before the screen went dark and a line of text informed him that Cloud was offline.

He closed his PHS and turned his attention back to what he’d been doing before Cloud texted him; namely cleaning his guns. What an exciting life he lead, now that no one was trying to destroy the world.

He clicked on the link Cloud sent him by accident a few weeks later. He expected it to lead him to the dark screen he’d left off when he’d helped Cloud the first time, not to be brought to a screen showing Cloud playing a game and talking to the chat slowly scrolling up the side of the screen. Vincent blinked at the other people speaking over the chat before closing it, connecting the earbuds Marlene had forced him to buy along with his PHS and relaxed where he was sitting out in the sun for once, listening to his friend talk about whatever he was doing.

It was nice to have someone to listen to for a few hours without having to worry about carrying a conversation, he might have to do this more in the future.


End file.
